Traditionally, an application that is being installed or updated may present a user with a list of permissions that the application requires. The user may be presented with the list of permissions each time the user intends to install or update an application. As an example, a user may attempt to install a social media application on the user's mobile phone. Prior to installing the application, the user may be presented with fourteen different permissions that the user is required to grant to use the application. If the user grants the permissions, then the application may be installed on the user's mobile phone. It may not be preferable for a user to constantly approve the permissions as the frequency or detail of requesting approval for the permission may be undesirable. Further, a novice user may find it difficult to understand which permissions they should grant to applications.